


Love is All About the Cute Arguments

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is bokushi, Fluff, I'm really just trash, M/M, There is no plot, but nice bokushi, excuse me, i didnt properly think about this, i hope u enjoy this akakuro trash, i swear I'm just doing this for myself, kuroko is a spoiled brat, lover's spat, really bad, so this is probably bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is so done with Akashi.</p><p>Akashi is so done with Kuroko</p><p>(Basically, Kuroko is a spoiled brat and Akashi tries to be a sensible adult for his husbando)</p><p>Written by Saika</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is All About the Cute Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: You may get diabetes. 
> 
> Info:  
> -Akashi and Kuroko live together.  
> -Basically college period.

"Tetsuya-"

"Nope."

*2 hours earlier*

"Akashi-kun, I want vanilla milkshake~" Kuroko whined for the _tenth time_  in the past five minutes, tugging at Akashi's sleeve.

Akashi, being the _responsible adult_ that he is, without looking up from his book, said  _again_ for the  _tenth time_ , "No, you had some this morning."

Kuroko huffed and walked out of the room. Maybe he shouldn't have dated Akashi. He was  _such_ a  _mom_. Kuroko cursed himself for not learning how to drive. Akashi wouldn't let him leave without him either. Without Akashi, he can't go anywhere or do anything. All the way to his room, Kuroko muttered all the insults that he could think of for Akashi under his breath. The vulgarity was real. 

Such a beautiful relationship.

*Present time* 

"Tetsuya," Akashi gritted his teeth, trying to be patient. "How long are you gonna keep me out here?"

When Akashi had finished reading and proceeded to his room, he found that Kuroko and locked him out of their bedroom. 

So, in the past 30 minutes, Akashi's been trying to get his stubborn boyfriend to open the door and let him in.

His attempts, as you can see, were fruitless.

"Like I said, _you_ _are staying out until I get my vanilla milkshake!_ " Kuroko screamed.

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. Kuroko and his vanilla milkshakes. Akashi began to think about bringing Kuroko to a psychiatrist to talk about his strange addiction. Or perhaps a mental institution for those addicted to unhealthy beverages. Akashi shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about silly things. 

Now, what would make Kuroko let him in?

Akashi smirked. No, he did not come up with a _ridiculously good_  plan or anything, but it might still work. Kuroko was still Kuroko, after all.

"Tetsuya, are you really going to make me sleep on the couch?"

"Yes." 

"But what if I catch a cold? It's winter and there are no blankets for me out here." Akashi knew Kuroko was way too nice to leave him like that.

"..well...." Inside the room, Kuroko bit his lip. It  _would_ be bad if Akashi got sick...

"And our couch is small. What if I get back problems?"

Kuroko groaned. He was  _so tired_ of being a good person. Now he can't take revenge properly. Kuroko stomped towards the door and unlocked it to find a smirking Akashi. Kuroko tched at the sight, and threw himself back on their bed, pouting like a child who didn't get his ice cream. Well, technically he was _kind of_ in a similar situation. He wasn't a child though. He curled up in the sheets, his back to Akashi, sulking to his heart's content. 

Akashi knew that Kuroko was way too soft-hearted to do anything bad to anyone. Especially him. He then climbed onto the bed after closing the door behind him. Kuroko scooted just a tiny bit away when he felt Akashi's presence next to him. Akashi sighed and lay beside Kuroko without a word.

*some time later*

Kuroko wasn't letting Akashi near him. At all. Everytime Akashi reached out, he growled and slapped his hand away. Akashi was getting irritated. This was stupid. Why can't a guy hug his boyfriend. 

Kuroko was annoyed and frustrated. Kuroko was so used to sleeping in Akashi's arms that it was near impossible to sleep without his warmth now. But Kuroko, being Kuroko, still stubbornly refuses Akashi's attempts to hold him. He was intent on getting what little revenge he could on Akashi. 

"Tetsuya..."

"No, Akashi-kun."

*some more time later*

Kuroko was so tired. He wanted to sleep  _so bad_ but it wasn't  _working. This is bad._

_Damn you and the things you do to me, Akashi-kun._

Kuroko chose to close his eyes and try to sleep again.

_Come on,_ _I want revenge here. Why am I even so attached to you, Akashi-kun?_

Suddenly, Kuroko felt a pillow behind him. A very warm one. A warm pillow? In his half-asleep state, Kuroko turned to hug it. The pillow chuckled. Wait. Pillows don't chuckle. He was definitely not in his right mind. Kuroko cracked an eye open. 

Kuroko was hugging Akashi. Akashi was definitely not a pillow. He was, though, a smirking, hot and shirtless bastard. 

Dammit Akashi, stop smirking.

Kuroko immediately struggled and tried to get away, but Akashi made sure to keep a tight grip on him. Akashi wasn't letting go this time.

"Forgive me, Tetsuya?" Akashi whispered. 

Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's chest with a pout on his face that he didn't want Akashi to see. He thought for a moment and mumbled something that Akashi couldn't hear.

"What?" Akashi asked, hopeful.

"Fine." Kuroko said, louder. "But you're getting me milkshake tomorrow."

Akashi sighed and chuckled again. "Okay."

_Oh, Tetsuya and his milkshakes._

Akashi was really considering that psychiatrist appointment now. (or the mental institution thing, for that matter)

"I love you, Tetsuya." Akashi decided to add that for good measure.

Kuroko decided to answer with a monotonous "Shut up." He blushed though. Heh.

They slept peacefully after that.

*the next day*

"Akashi-kun, wake up. I want my milkshake now." Kuroko was shaking Akashi awake.

Akashi groaned and forced his eyes open. He looked at the time and groaned again. Yes, it was worth groaning about twice. 

"Tetsuya! It's the weekend! This is way too early! Go back to sleep. There are no places with vanilla milkshake that open at this time."

Kuroko tched.

Exactly two hours later, Kuroko woke Akashi up again.

There was a series of grumbles and whines before they finally went to go buy milkshake. Mostly from Kuroko.

All is well.

~^w^~

OMAKE:

Akashi and Kuroko were walking around after buying a vanilla milkshake. The weather was normal and people were going about as they usually do. Kuroko sipped his drink contentedly. Akashi was thinking about sleeping again, since Kuroko had ever so rudely interrupted his slumber. Their morning wasn't exactly pleasant either. Suddenly, Kuroko sneezed. Akashi turned to him wearing an expression of concern but Kuroko waved him away.

Then he sneezed again.

And again. 

Akashi sighed. "I think you caught a cold."

"No- achoo! - way! Achoo!"

Akashi took the cup of vanilla milkshake away from a protesting Kuroko.

Kuroko was sick in bed for a few days after that. He got a lot of 'I told you so's and lectures from Akashi about drinking too much vanilla milkshake in winter the whole time.

Regret is a horibble feeling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY PPL. This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I am trash.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> -Fab Cat Sai-chan
> 
> (This is an acc for two people. Ryva-chan insisted on letting ya'll know that I wrote this and not her cos' she doesn't want to be fluffy xD.)


End file.
